


Hard Times of Severus Snape

by DaLils



Series: Photo Manipulations [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Even the difficult spy past did not prepare Snape for this. Hermione was so carried away by intergalactic research that she dragged home another “object” for observation. And all would be nothing, but it turned out that this creature loves to talk and learned to read... Which you won’t do for the sake of your beloved wife!
Series: Photo Manipulations [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hard Times of Severus Snape

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/03/04/489f8a790730f56f41704e0b12be4070.jpg)


End file.
